Too Good To Be True
by Jeakat
Summary: Jacob's been in love with Leah for years but he's never acted on his feelings, until now. Blackwater one-shot. Rated M for lemon.


**A/N: So I've been sitting on the idea for this little one shot since I published Sweet Revenge. This was originally going to be a part of the story but I decided against it, and I'm glad I did. Both stories are better as stand alone pieces I think. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight**

* * *

"Jacob," she whispered, right in my ear, "I want you to fuck me."

I drew in a shaky breath, wondering how on earth I'd got to this stage; it seemed way too good to be true. I couldn't possibly have everything I ever wanted, right? That'd just be impossible, unfair even. But here she was, Leah Clearwater, in the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen, standing in front of me, asking me to fuck her.

She straightened, standing to her full height while I remained in my chair, her gaze questioning as she contemplated what I was going to do.

I had fallen for Leah years ago. I couldn't help that the Alpha/ Beta relationship hadn't been enough for me. I shouldn't have even been able to see Leah like that in the early days, I had an imprint, it should have been impossible. And yet I'd found myself beginning to really notice her beauty. She had been gorgeous before transforming but I'd assumed that had disappeared when she phased. Not that I didn't notice her body when I saw her naked, but hell, at the time I was sixteen and I probably would have gawped _any_ woman naked. Though I'd probably have drawn the line at Quil's mom.

After Leah joined my pack she slowly started letting her bitterness go and she smiled more often and not only was it stunning but with that I started noticing more and more about her. Becoming a wolf had been kind on the guys, we'd all grown, developed a ton of muscles and had every girl on the rez and in Forks panting after us. Becoming a wolf had also been kind to Leah, _very_ kind. She grew tall too, finally finishing around 6ft and her legs were ridiculously long, certainly not helped by the tiny shorts she always wears. She hadn't piled on the muscles, instead she'd merely toned up and the skin all over her body became taut.

The way Leah moved also changed. She swung her hips without even knowing and she had no idea what it did to me, how hard it made me. She always weaved through the forest with such grace and, quite disturbingly, I even found her petite wolf form attractive.

In short, Leah was simply breathtaking but it wasn't just her looks that drew me in. We got on so well together, not just as Alpha and Beta but as friends. We had so much in common and could talk for hours about anything and everything. She'd once said that we were exactly what the other needed, a good friend who'd tell the other one when they talked crap. We fought but we always made up.

I loved Nessie, but not like _that_. I really could see a future between us. We were so different. Sure I made her happy and her happiness made me happy but we didn't really have anything in common. When she reached the age of five and looked around sixteen I knew that things would go no further, I still couldn't see us as anything beyond friends. Nessie had always known about the imprint and what it meant. I had been so nervous to talk to her about what I was feeling but was relieved when she said she felt the same way. We're still friends, even though the Cullens moved a few years ago, and we still stay in contact through email.

I could never not have Nessie in my life in some capacity, the imprint can't be broken but we're both happy with our arrangement. I've seen her a few times since she reached full maturity so I know that my feelings towards her will never change, and although I can admit that she's pretty she's also completely not my type. No, my type was standing right in front of me, peering down at me.

I was still lost for words. Did Leah know how I felt about her? She must do, Leah was never so straightforward with matters of the heart. In fact, I was pretty sure that she hadn't slept with anyone since Sam, nine years ago. So why was she asking now? The only person I'd let my thoughts slip around was Embry.

I whipped my head round, glaring darkly at the man in question. It was his wedding day but I was not above killing him where he stood. Leah's gaze followed mine and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Jake, Embry told me." She confessed, her arms still crossed over her perfect fucking chest.

I sat there motionless, like a true idiot as I processed her words. She knew how I felt about her, and she wanted me too. I couldn't believe it, I am never, ever this lucky, even imprinting hadn't made someone interested in me. Leah huffed, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I knew it." She started, looking down at her shoes, "I knew that fucker was winding me up."

She turned to walk off but I stood quickly and grabbed her elbow, gently swinging her round to face me. I moved my hands, cupping her tiny shoulders, her head still hanging down.

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly, trying desperately to get her to look up at me.

"Embry ummm… may have said that you wanted to uh… sleep with me." She mumbled.

I lifted her chin with my left hand and finally her eyes met mine, "Is that what he said to you?"

She nodded. I was surprised, sure that Embry would have also told her that I was madly in love with her, not just that I wanted to fuck her brains out.

I smiled and leant down so that my lips were just brushing her ear, mimicking what she'd done to me when she'd strode over to my table, "And what if he wasn't joking?" I whispered.

She shuddered in my arms, making my dick twitch. Sensing that this might be my cue to leave, I took hold of her elbow again and led her out of the side entrance to the community hall as quickly as I could, not wanting to raise suspicion amongst the wolves and our family members- this was a private conversation.

Once outside, we walked slowly towards the tree line. I dropped my hand from her elbow as we continued and she started walking ahead of me, swaying her hips delicately. The burgundy dress she was sheathed in hugged every contour of her perfect body and it had been hard to keep my eyes off of her all day. Being Embry's best man had given me a clear view over the congregation and although I was happy for my friend I seriously couldn't remember what the service had been like as my attention never diverted from the beauty sat in the second row. Halfway through the service Leah had noticed me staring and for a second I thought I was busted, but she'd just stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, causing me to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing. She'd had to do the same once she saw my shoulders shaking.

I was so lost in remembering just how perfect she looked earlier that I almost walked right into Leah when she stopped abruptly and turned around.

She smiled almost sheepishly at me before starting in an overly confident voice. I knew her so well that I could tell it was forced, she was as nervous as hell and I was finding it a total turn on.

"Are you sure that what he said is true? You're not just both in on some cruel joke?" she asked.

I frowned- did she really think that low of me?

As if reading my thoughts she replied, "I know _you're_ not like that, Jake, but I found it pretty hard to believe in the first place never mind your reaction when I came over." She blushed.

"Of course it's true. You just took me by surprise is all and I was debating how much Embry had told you."

"There's more?" Leah's eyebrows shot up.

Oh crap. What should I do? Leah's never really been one for feelings, not since Sam anyway but I didn't just want her thinking this would be some nice little fuck, I wanted her, all of her, and she had a right to know that.

Swallowing the huge lump in my throat, knowing nothing would ever be the same again I answered simply with, "I'm in love with you."

"What?" she whispered, standing frozen, eyes wide as I kicked myself for telling her the truth.

"I love you." I whispered back.

To be honest I expected her to run away, and still I desperately hoped that she would say she loved me back. What I didn't expect, nor in a million years ever anticipated was for her to close the distance between us, reach her hands behind my neck and pull me forwards, crashing her lips into mine.

I was so shocked that for a second I just stood there motionless but I quickly recovered, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and kissed her back. We both deepened the kiss at the same time, our tongues moving around each others in ways that I'd only ever dreamed of before. She tasted so sweet, like honey and I couldn't believe I'd waited all these years to kiss her, to feel her in my arms like this.

She pulled back and I automatically opened my eyes, assuming our kiss was over, but she lightly pecked my lips over and over again. Her eyes were still closed and small tears were making their way down over her high cheekbones.

"I love you too," she breathed between kisses and my heart started hammering in my chest.

She pulled back then, her hands moving from my neck to cup my cheeks. I didn't know what to say. I'd waited for this day for so long, I couldn't quite believe that this was happening. Did Leah Clearwater really just tell me she loved me? Impossible.

"I…I um…" I tried to speak but nothing would come out. She saved me from looking like a total idiot by gently pressing her plump lips against mine. The kiss quickly turned passionate as I enveloped her in my arms. I couldn't get enough of her, her lips, her taste, her skin, I wanted more.

My hand snaked around her body, my palm flat against her back. I moved it down, revelling in the feel of the satin dress beneath my fingertips, wishing it was her hot skin instead. My palm took in the feel of the feminine curve of her lower back before running smoothly over her ass. I couldn't help but grope the ripe flesh and she moaned into my mouth in response.

Her hands had started a journey of their own too, weaving down over my shoulders and under my tux jacket. Her thin fingers slowly brushed against my shirt, tracing the contours of my muscles as if she were trying to commit them to memory just by touch. Her fingers danced lower, her nails just grazing my nipples as she made her way down to my eight pack. My muscles automatically tensed as she touched them, each time sending another twitch to my dick.

I wanted her. _Now_.

From the groans and soft whimpers escaping her lips I could that she wanted me too, and I was suddenly nervous. I was still a virgin. Sure I'd done some things to girls when I was in High School, and they seemed to like what I'd done, but I'd never taken it further. I'd waited for Bella, and then I'd waited for Nessie. After spending so long secure in the knowledge that my first time would be with someone I truly loved, I couldn't just go out and find anyone to sleep with after Nessie. In fact the only girl I'd even dreamed about having sex with was standing right in front of me, kissing me with such passion as she yielded to my touch.

Leah, sensing my hesitation, pulled back and smiled, "It's ok Jake." Her small hands glided further down until she was cupping my already hard dick through my dress pants.

I groaned at the contact and using most of my self control I stopped her movements with my hand, "Not here." I breathed, the two words coming out far more husky than I'd intended.

Her eyes darted over our surroundings, almost as if she'd completely forgotten that we were only just out of sight from the community centre.

"My house. Now." She demanded.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to drive or go wolf, but the Tux was a rental and I really didn't have the self control to take it off before I phased. I grabbed her hand and quickly led her round the community centre towards my car. I missed the Rabbit, it had been a great ride while it lasted but at that moment I was truly glad that I'd bought a faster car. Not that anything could actually get me to the Clearwater house fast enough.

We made the journey in relative silence only broken by my grunt when Leah's hand started rubbing up and down my leg and by her gasp when she felt how big I was for her. By the time I pulled up outside the house and slammed the brakes on my dick was throbbing with the need for release.

I turned towards Leah, only to realise that she had already jumped out of the car and was making her way up the path. The ridiculously high stiletto heels she wore only serving to make her hips sway more as she turned her beautiful face towards me, a smirk gracing her perfect lips before she giggled and took off into a sprint. I couldn't decide whether it was Leah's need to turn everything into a race or her desire for me that made her speed up but I didn't care.

I can't even remember if I locked the car as I darted towards the house to join her. Finding the lounge empty I followed her scent up the stairs quickly undoing my stupid bowtie, knowing she'd already be in her room by now.

"Beat ya," she smirked when I finally got to her room. She was facing me, the side of her huge bed behind her, her arms crossed, pushing her tits up. She'd even had the time to kick off her shoes while she waited for me.

I returned her smile before striding over to her, pushing our bodies flush against each other as I gave her a slow, lingering kiss, hoping to pour all my emotions into the act. I pulled back as she tried to deepen the kiss, causing her to pout. I kissed her chin before moving my lips down her neck. I made my way slowly round to the shell of her ear, lightly nipping as I went. Soft moans escaped her lips as she snaked her arms around my shoulders. I raised my head and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want this?" I had to be sure. As much as I wanted her, I hated the idea that she might regret it.

"Um-hmm," she breathed, nodding her head slightly.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I moved around her body, coming to a stop when I was directly behind her, continuing to place small kisses over her exposed neck. As gently as I could, I removed the small hairpins, and Leah's hair tumbled down over her shoulders in light waves. I set the pins on her nightstand and removed my jacket. I kicked off my shoes before turning back to her.

Slowly, I started on the zip that ran down the middle of her back. The only sounds to be heard were our heavy breathing and the clinks as the zip teeth gradually parted. I smiled as Leah's body trembled when my fingertips grazed the flesh being exposed by my movements and her breathing hitched, pleased that I was having such a great affect on her. I was even more pleased when I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised- it was a strapless dress.

When I finally reached the end of the zip I paused for effect, before letting the material drop to the floor. Leah stood there for a moment, her body only clad in sexy black lacy boy shorts before she slowly stepped out of the dress.

Before she could turn around I wrapped my arms around her torso, bringing her bare back firmly against my chest. My left hand rested on her hip bone, just dipping my fingertips into the waistband of her panties while my other hand dancing light up her rib cage before taking her breast in my palm.

"Ummm, Jacob," she moaned, letting her head fall back onto my shoulder as I gently pulled at her nipple. I leaned my own head forward and brushed her hair aside with my nose to kiss her neck as I watched my hand move over her fucking perfect tit. My other hand soon joined on her left one, causing Leah to wriggle in my grip. Her ass rubbed my erection and I all but growled in response.

This was quickly becoming too much for both of us, so I turned her around to kiss her again. As our tongues fought for dominance Leah started swiftly undoing the buttons on my shirt before pushing it down over my arms. I hated having to let go of her even for the mere second it took to finish removing the shirt. Once it was off, my hands automatically went to her again and I moved us onto the bed.

Leah's legs instinctively opened for me to lie in between and I was abruptly hit with the scent of her desire. It drove me insane but I was determined to take my time, wanting to savour every moment of her sweet body so close to mine. We continued kissing as her hands moved over my chest again, this time without the barrier of my shirt. Every small touch she gave me sent my senses into overdrive, it was almost too much pleasure and we hadn't even really started yet.

Suddenly she flipped us over so that she was straddling my waist. It was possibly one of the hottest things I'd ever seen or experienced and it made me wonder how any wolf could get enjoyment out of sleeping with a human. I knew I didn't need to be gentle with Leah, and she definitely wasn't being gentle with me.

"Oh god, Leah," I groaned as she slowly started grinding on my erection. She giggled as my head rolled back into her pillows, her laughter causing small tremors that went straight to my cock. She hovered over me to undo my pants and, taking my boxers with them, slid them down my thighs, her small hands dancing along my twitching thigh muscles as she went.

She came back over me and crashed her lips into mine as she slid my pants down the rest of my legs using her feet, causing her pussy to move right over my cock. We both hissed at the contact. She smiled at me, a small blush rising in her cheeks as she leant back, her ass resting on my thighs before taking in my naked form.

She gasped when she saw my hard on and I chuckled.

"Jake," she practically squeaked, "It's not going to fit."

I pushed up off of the bed so that I was sitting up, my face now level with hers as I planted my hands on her hips, my thumbs pressing into her hip bones.

"Trust me, it'll fit," I said in what I hoped to be a confident voice.

It seemed to work as she smiled at me before taking my cock in her small hand. I moaned as Leah started stroking it lightly before she gripped it and started pumping.

"Shit!" I growled, fighting the urge to flop back down on the bed and just let her hands continue working their magic. Instead I moved my hand over the lace of her panties, practically gasping when I felt how soaked it was.

"Shit, Lee. This wet just for me?"

She whimpered and for a fraction of a second her hand faltered before she picked up the pace, "Hmmm… just for you. All for you." She breathed as she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

I stilled the movement of her hips with one hand as the other pushed her panties to the side and I ran one finger over her wet folds. She gasped as I swiftly plunged one finger into her tight hole while my thumb grazed her clit.

Her movements on my dick increased and her other hand moved around my neck, tugging at my short hair, causing my hips to buck up into her. My movements increased too, before I added another finger.

"Fuck, Leah. You're so fucking tight."

Her breathing was heavy, so she responded by placing a small kiss to my neck before biting down. I pinched her clit in response.

"Shit!" she gasped, her body starting to shudder.

I continued pumping my fingers in and out of her. She stopped gripping my dick altogether, but I didn't mind- I knew she was getting close and I wanted to push her over the edge. Her trembling body was curved into mine and she all but screamed when I curled my fingers inside her, her hips bucking despite my firm hold as she rode out her orgasm.

"Jacob." She called as her walls started loosing their grip on my fingers.

That did me in. I_ needed_ to be inside. I withdrew my fingers and ripped the panties from her body, not even caring where they ended up. Before she fully registered what I was doing I had lifted up her still shuddering body as if she weighted nothing, grabbed hold of my achingly hard cock and pulled her down onto it.

We simultaneously growled at the feeling of me inside her. She was impossibly tight and I seriously doubted I would have fitted if it weren't for her orgasm. I held her body still against me as she got used to my size.

She started to grind her hips in slow rhythmic circles before rising up and plunging back down, hard.

"Fuck!" I shouted, falling back onto the bed, my head hitting the pillows as she continued to bounce on my dick. The feeling was indescribable and all I could was watch Leah as her tits bounced with the rhythm she was creating.

"Urg… shit… JAKE," she called as she quickened her movements.

I finally managed to get myself together enough to begin to match her movements, my hips thrusting up to meet her on every turn.

"Look at me," I told her when her head rolled back.

Her eyes instantly snapped to mine and the hooded, lust filled gaze was almost enough to send me over the edge. I held back my approaching orgasm as my hands cupped her face. She continued her furious movements and our eyes stayed glued to each others as we built up a sweat for the first time in years.

She turned her head slightly to kiss my palm before returning her gorgeous hazel eyes to mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too Leah, so fucking much."

With that her walls suddenly clamped down around me, pulsing as she came, sending me over the edge too as I bucked my hips up one last time. We stayed like that for a while, our breathing slowly returning to normal before I begrudgingly lifted her off of me and laid her down next to me.

She quickly scooted over as close as she could get and I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest. We were quiet for a while, both reliving what had just happened before she lifted her head to look me in the eye.

"So…" she started with a sly smile, "are we going back to the wedding?"

I chuckled, "Nah, I think they'll be fine without us."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that." Leah sighed as she put her head back on my chest. "I love you, Jake."

I kissed her hair, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? As you may know from my other stories, I love reviews! I'm not a glory hog, it's just nice to know what you guys think and how I can improve. **

**For any of my Pitch Black readers: new chapter should still be going up tomorrow as planned (I'm feeling much better now. I think flu was overstating it somewhat as it now seems to be just a mild cold!)**


End file.
